


Vampire's Omega

by ArchiveOfOurOwn2014UserBitch



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alpha!liam, M/M, Omega!Harry, Omega!Niall, Vampire!Zayn, Vampire/Omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveOfOurOwn2014UserBitch/pseuds/ArchiveOfOurOwn2014UserBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall was depressed, he looked high and low for his mate. He thought he was gonna die alone. He was wrong,</p><p>He did find his mate but he was too blind to  see it that it was the Wolfs' enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire's Omega

Vampire!Zayn & DepressedNerdyOmega!Niall

Well I was inspired by HolyHorantwerks and zialllover on Wattpad so yeah this came out. I know it doesn't make sense. I was bored and tired and wanted to try something new

"I'm fucking hopeless" Niall muttered as he wiped the tears falling over his cheeks. "Niall I know its hard but you'll find your mate I promise" Harry said as he tried to calm his friend. Niall didn't really believe Harry's words. He's searching for his mate since he was 16 and now his 20.

'Maybe I just doomed to die alone' Niall thought, He shook his head and got up. Harry also doing so. "I'm gonna to go on a walk" Niall said as he started to walk out of the school. Harry sighed and walk back to his dorm.

_-_______

Niall's POV:

I watched the sun as it slowly disappeared behind the mountains, To be honest I've searched everywhere in Bradford. High and Low. I tried to find my alpha. But no success. I just want someone to love.

Like Harry and Liam love each other. I know I have faults, I know I'm Fat, I know ugly, I know I'm worthless but please don't remind me. "Niall!" I heard Liam exclaimed. I turned around and saw him and Harry running towards me.

"Hello" I mumbled. They both stopped in front of me, catching their breath. "Ni-Niall you know you're were walking towards the forest" Harry panted out. I turned and saw the forest gate. Oh, that's probably why it was so quiet

Us, Wolfs aren't allowed to travel through the forest. It's known as Vampire territory. Werewolfs and Vampires were natural enemies. I didn't hate Vampires, though I wouldn't mind meeting one. I was a obsessed with vampires. I read about them. Very fascinating .

"Niall?" Harry said, snapping his fingers in my face. "Huh? What?" I said blinking my eyes. Liam and Harry was staring at me concerned. "You sorta zoned out there, are you ok?" Liam said. I nodded. I pulled out my phone and checked the time.

5:09 pm

Shit!, SHit. "Harry we gotta go it's past five" I said quickly dragging the two back to the dorms. The reason I'm panicing is because the Vampires always come out at 5. They always target the omegas since we can't defend ourselves well.

Snap

Shit! they're here. We started to run back.

Snap, shatter

No, No, no please, no I'm too young. "Harry there coming closer" I said, fear filled my voice. I was scared. I was pushed towards ground,. My elblows getting grazed against the cerment I looked up and saw Harry and Liam were gone. I tried to get up but was pushed back down. "Oh, is little baby omega scared" I heard deep voice. It was young man from the sound of his voice.

"What do you want?" I asked, I was fucking scared for my life, I had a Vampire on my back. "Well I want" I felt him lean down next to my ear. "I want your bood" He said. I Could hear his fucking smirk in his voice. He thought this was a fucking game!?!

"Well are you gonna kill me yet?" I said inpatiently. Well I can't fight bac, so give up.I felt his weight disappear. I slowly got up. I turned around and saw nothing. Strange. "Niall!!" I heard Liam. He pulled me into a hug.

"Are you ok?" He whispered. I didn't say anything. He led me back towards the dorm. I was wondering why that Vampire didn't want to kill me. I'm an omega, I was helpless he could of killed me and get on with his life.

"Niall are you ok?" Liam asked, I shook my head. "A vampire stopped me, An-And I t-thought I-I was gonna die, b-but he dis-disappeared. Y-You see death doesn't w-want me" I Cried out.

"Niall you do have a mate we just have to find him" Liam said.

___________________________________

2 days later

I think I'll never find him. Death doesn't want me. So who does? "Well I do" I turned around searching for the voice. "Who said that?" I said, my voice filled the empty street. "I did" Someone whispered into my ear. I know that voice .

"Huh?" I was getting scared turning my head.. Was someone trying to pull a joke? I turned around again, my eyes meeting blood red ones.

"Oh it's you" I said calmly. He was confused, maybe it's because I said it so calm. I think his plan was trying to scare me.

"Aren't you scared?" He asked, I shook my head. "You are a omega right?" I nodded. "Well usually Omegas will pretty much shit themselves" He said disappointed.

"I could care less if I died, so go a head bit me" I said and turned my head to the side giving him access to my neck.

"Whoa, slow down I like my omegas begging for their lives"

"Well I'm not begging for my life. You can take it so Kill me" I demanded. He shook his head. "Why not?" I asked angerly.

"Why do you wanna die?" He asked. Really, he's gonna be all smoshy withme now. I Just wanna die for goodness sake.

"Kill me" I said.

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"YES, NOW FUCKING KILL ME" I yelled tears covered my cheeks, I wasn't aware that I was crying. He quickly pulled me into his arms. He was so cold. his skin was like ice. 'Well probably because his a fucking Vampire, dickhead' I mentally yelled.

"W-why c-can't you kill me" I sobbed into his shoulder. He rubbed my back. "Shhh" He cooed into my ear. I held onto him, forgetting that he was vampire.

_________________________________

Zayn POV

He cried his heart out into my shoulder. He held onto me, like I was gonna fade away. Strange I never encounted an omega that wants to die before. I don't know why I can't kill him, I wanted to drain him dry. But something stopped me when I was about to bite him.

"P-Plea-please just pu-put me-me out of my misery" He sobbed. I shook my head and picked him up bridal style and sat us down on a bench. He still cried out for me to kill him. I can't take his life. I held him close.

Maybe Louis has an idea why he wants to be killed. You see, Vampires have different abilities so we can feed and for the fun for example. I can control Fire and Louis can read minds.

hmm I need to know his name. "Hey, Hey. What's your name" I asked. He wiped his eyes showing me his ocean blue eyes. "N-Niall, w-what's yours" He chocked out. "

" 'm Zayn"

He calmed down a bit. "Um, can I ask a question" I asked putting him beside me. He nodded and wiped the stray tears.

"Why do you wanna die?"

"I'm hopeless ok, I'm hopeless at finding my alpha. Omegas always have an alpha with them through their lives. I couldn't find mine when I first changed into an omega" He said pathetically. I nodded not knowing most of what he siad.

"Will you kill me now"

"No"

"WHY NOT!?" He exclaimed. I shifted my self so I was facing him properly. "I'll help you find your mate, I may not know much about you wolf people but I can tell whos omega and whos an alpha" I said proudly. He chuckled. I am now confused.

"Why are you laughing "

"I think it's a bit weird and funny to have a Vamp helping a Omega" He said giggling. I gently punch his shoulder. "Ow that hurt" he faked whined. pouting, ok that was cute.

"Ok, meet me here tomorrow afternoon" I said and got up and started to head towards the forest gate.

"Wait what?" I heard him say. I smirked and dashed back towards the forest.

__________________________

Niall Pov

My eyes went wide "Wait WHat?" I said confused. But Zayn was already gone. Ok, Ok, calm down Niall. Ok so I'm getting some help from a Vampire. Oh. My .God

I quickly ran back towards the dorm, just incase another Vampire comes after me. I reached my room that I share with Harry and Liam. I close the door and Harry comes in from kitchen worry covering his face.

"Niall I'm so glad you're ok" He said and pulled me into a hug. "I thought a Vampire got you" He said in scared voice. Liam came in to smiled when he saw me. Harry pulled away and made me looked into his emerald eyes.

"Where were you?" He and Harry asked.

"I was at the park" I mumbled. they both frowned at me. "And?"

"I waswithavam....." I trailed off.

"A WHAT?!?!" They screamed. Jeez what don't thry just wake the enitire building.

"Jam Pie?"

"No, Vampire right?" Harry said disappointed. I sighed and nodded. Sometimes Harry and Liam act like they're my parents.

"Niall they'll kill you" Harry exclaimed.

"Well Zayn didn't"

"Whose Zayn?" Liam asked. "A Vampire that's gonna help me find my Mate which is hopeless" Harry was speechless. Liam just laughed.

"Whatss so funny?" I asked angrily, glaring at him.

"You mean you're not joking?" I shook my head. Liam shut up after that.

"Niall you can't go, that Vamp is just gonna make you his food" Harry said.

"You think I would be here if I was his food?" I asked, it's true Zayn could of taking my life putting out of my misery but he wants to help me. Harry shook his head. I went to my room and laid down.

"It's a bit early isn't it?"

I turned and saw Zayn at my window."I thought you went home" I said quietly. He chuckled and came over and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Zayn?"

"Yeah"

"Are you gonna kill me?" I asked. trying not to sound to desperate. He eyes went big. "For the last time I'm not gonna kill you Niall" he growled. Danm

"Niall who- LIAM!!!" Harry screamed as he opened the door and saw Zayn. Liam came flying in and with knife. I quickly got in front of Zayn. "Friends of yours Ni?" Zayn chuckled. I nodded. "Niall move" Liam growled using his alpha voice.

"No"

"What WHy?" Harry asked. "Because this is Zayn" Zayn gave a little wave. "So you're this Zayn that's gonna help Niall?" Liam asked. Zayn gave a nod and 'yep'

I sat back down. Liam slowly left the room with Harry in his arms glaring at Zayn. "I take it they don't like me much" Zayn joked, I let out a little giggled. "Why are you here I thoought we were gonna find my 'mate' tomorrow afterno-" He cut me off by kissing me. My eye's went wide. My arms wrapped around his neck deepening the kiss .His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me onto his lap.

It felt so good. Like fireworks. No, Explosions more like it. I pulled away panting. He smirked. Fucking lucky bastard doesn't have to breathe. "Niall, maybe I could be your mate?" He suggested. A Vampire and a Omega? Why not plus he's fucking sexy!

"But what happens when I find my mate?" I asked with a sad tone. He frowned a little. "Then I probably have to kill him" He said casually. I punch him in the chest.

"No, you can't kill him!" I yelled him. "Well I don't want to share" He said like a child that doesn't want to share.

I smiled and pressed my warm lips against his ice cold lips. "So let me get this straight so you wanna be my mate then?" I asked smirking. Zayn nodded and stood up holding me by my ass. "I want you to be mine, I know we barely know each other but I love you I will kill whoever tries to take you from me" He growled. I giggled but my eyes widen when I realised he said he loved me.

"Y-You love me?"

"Well that was why I didn't kill you Niall, I didn't want you dead. You're beautiful, and sexy I might add to be dead. You're my sunshine Niall and you are Sexy" He said smirking, I was red as a tomato. I kissed him again hard on the lips."So Niall let me ask one thing" I nodded

"Well will you be mine?"

"Yes Zayn Yes" I exclaimed and kissed him hard

"Can we tell my friends?" I asked. He didn't answer but he carried me towards the lounge room. Harry and Liam were cuddled up on the couch. "Hey guys" I said as Zayn sat down with me on his lap and gave me peck. Harry's mouth dropped.

"Ho-Wha. Ni-Niall?" I hummed in response my lips stilled pressed against Zayns. I pulled away, Zayn let out a whine. I moved off Zayn's lap and cuddled into his side. "Niall can I talk to you for a mintue in the kitchen?" Harry asked pulling me away from Zayn.

As soon as we were kitchen Harry whispered yelled

"ARE YOU NUTS?"

I shook my head and tried to go back to Zayn. Harry pulled me back. "Has he got you under some hypnosis?" Harry asked shaking me. "Harry stop he hasn't I love him" I said.

"No, Niall stop. Our kind don't like vamps ok he's gonna hurt you Niall, We don't that do we" Harry said. I shook my head. "So thats why Our kind won't allow your relationship with a Vampire. We don't like each other"

"Well I love him" I said and pushed Harry away and ran back to my room. He doesn't understand. I have a chance with love. Why can't he understand that.

"Babe? are you ok?" Zayn asked as he came into my room. I slowly nodded. I felt him sit on my bed and pull me into his arms. "Baby what's wrong?" He asked concern filled his voice. "Harry doesn't want us together" I said sadly. "He doesn't uderstand my love for you Zayn, I know I shouldn't use the L word but Zayn maybe you're my chance at love" I whispered and covered his hand with mine. My eyes meet his Red eyes.

"He'll get around Ni, and for using the L word" He slammed his lips against mine. He licked my bottom lip for entrance which I gladly gave, he tounge was cold like he drank a slushy. I let out a moan. "Let go you demon!" I heard Harry yell and Zayn was pushed away.

Harry was holding a stake. I tackled Harry. "NIALL GET OFF" He screamed. "No not until you let go of that stake" I yelled at him.

Liam came in and pulled me away from Harry. "LIAM LET GO OF ME" I yelled. Harry was getting closer to Zayn who cowarded into the corner fear filled his eyes. Tears filled my eyes. No, No, he was gonna take my love away, "HARRY NO LEAVE HIM ALONE" I wailed and tried to get out of Liam's grip.

"No, Niall this is for the good of you" Harry said and stalked towards Zayn. I let out sobs. I begged Harry to leave Zayn alone. "PLEA-PLEASE" I screamed. "Niall baby look awa-"

"Shut it you demon" Harry yelled drove the stake into Zayn. I screamed "ZAYN!!! NO!!!" Liam let go of me I ran over to Zayn. I punched Harry in the face and fell to my knees. I pulled Zayn into my arms.

"N-Niall it's o-ok" Zayn whimpered. I cried and pulled Zayn even closer. The stake was jabbing me. But I didn't care. Zayn was dying in my arms. We didn't even last a night. Why was life so cruel.

"Z-Zayn, please, pl-please don't leave me" I wailed. He gave a slight smiled and rised his hand and gently caressed my cheek. "I-I'll never le-leave you Niall" He said and winced.

"HELP HIM" I screamed at Liam. The was a draft. "Oh my god" I heard a man yelled. I turned to the to window and saw a young man. "Lou" Zayn whimpered and smiled.

"P-PLease he-help him I-I'm begging you!" I cried out. He nodded and quickly picked up Zayn and he was gone. I turned to Harry who was holding his cheek. "I'LL KILL YOU" I screamed and charged towards to him. Liam pulled me into his arms.

I cried and wailed for my Zayn to come back. "Niall he'll be ok" He cooed. I held onto Liam and cried. I hated Harry. He wasn't my friend he was my enemy.

Liam took me into the lounge before we left the room. I turned to Harry. "I hate you, Don't talk to me. EVER" I growled and went to the lounge room and cried.

________________________

 

It's been two months and I lost hope that Zayn is alive anymore, I went to the park and waited for Zayn to come back but he never came. Harry has been trying to talk to me but I always ignored him or even left the dorm and went to the place where me and Zayn first met. I remembered the first time I met him.

He scared me shitless at first but when he did it the second time I wasn't scared I was ready to die.He showed me love I never had before. He gave me a reason to live. I miss everything about him. the feeling of having his lips against mine, the feeling of his ice cold skin against mine.

Play song now

"N-Niall?" I heard Harry. I pretended he didn't say any thing. "Niall I know you hate me so much but I got someone you'd like to meet" I heard, "Baby?" I heard. My eyes went wide. I looked up and was met by those amazing red eyes.

"Z-Zayn?" I whimpered. He smiled and nodded and pulled me up to stand. I crushed him with my hug. Holding him tight like he'd disappear. "Zayn" I chocked out and pulled away. " is it really you?" I asked as I cupped his cheeks. He nodded and pressed his lips against mine. Tears fell my eyes.

I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He picked me up by my waist. "Don't ever Leave me again" I whispered as I pulled away. "Never again" He promised. I turned to Harry who was smiling and some tears have fallen from his eyes.

I pulled him into a hug. "Thank you, Thank you so much, Thank you so much for giving him back to me" I whispered. "I couldn't stand you crying" He chuckled. I giggled and pulled away and tackled Zayn again with kiss, tears were coming.

"I love you so much" I cried out.

"I love you too" Zayn whispered.

_________________________________

So........


End file.
